Desert's Blade
Desert's Blade is the most powerful and renowned military division in the Red Desert. It is an elite faction of the Shuaruri Tribe's army led by Venersis. Overview A mobile unit capable of dealing with dangerous threats on or off the battlefield, Desert's Blade consists of Shuaruri's most talented warriors of any age, Venersis's lieutenants are said to be close to the power of a Great Warrior - but even the youngest and newest are remarkably strong warriors compared to most. Led by the War God Venersis,the strongest man of the desert, the Desert's Blade is widely considered to be the strongest single force in the Red Desert,and a major asset that has allowed the Shuaruri to dominate combat situations. As a semi-independent unit however, they often operate outside the tribe - hunting powerful monsters or patrolling the deserts. Outside of predetermined wars, the Desert's Blade is a fairly peaceful group and will help anyone in need. History Around the time Noya began to train Yulian in the Pareia region, the Desert's Blade was working to fight monsters far from their home tribe - sent away by the sensitive Ura. Venersis led them in apathetic training, leaving carved statues behind at each hunting ground until they are eventually called back due to Glow Madru's failing health. In the Warrior Ceremony, Slav Venersis is one of the strongest competitors, and is said to be one of Desert's Blades most junior warrior. This helps put things into perspectives for the men of Pareia - as even the weakest amongst the Blades is as powerful as their strongest young warriors. Though the division is unseen, the idea of the Desert's Blade is both frustrating and inspiring for Yulian Provoke. His desire to overcome them, and Venersis, is one of the primary influences behind the founding of Red Storm. In the first war with the Shuaruri, the Desert's Blade is mostly absent from the conflict due to internal conflict, and Ura's hatred of Venersis. When Venersis and the Blades finally appear, they are able to completely redirect the flow of battle, and force a ceasefire out of what seemed like a total loss for the Shuaruri. Years later, Pere Provoke comes across the Desert's Blade while fleeing from Librie's treachery with a badly poisoned Yulian. Days into the desert, sick, without food, Pere is crushed to realize the approaching force is the elite's of his enemy tribe - and when he sees Venersis himself he knows he has no chance. Slav recognizes the two young warriors however, and attempts to play things subtly in order to repay his debt to Yulian. Pere however, declares himself and his tribe to be honorable. Though some of the Blades are roused and aggressive, under Venersis's commands they give Pere food, water, and medicine and allow him to leave uncontested, saying that they do not fight outside of war. After reaching home, they do inform Ura of what they saw - and Pareia's weakened state. Desert's Blade Members *Leader: Venersis - God of War and the uncontested greatest warrior in the Red Desert. He is a greatly respected and singular leader, but is not well liked by his current Glow - creating tension between Desert's Blade and the rest of the Shuaruri. *Chinto - A large and very powerful warrior, one of the senior officers. *Sultan - Venersis's chief lieutenant, said to be as strong as a Great Warrior - but unwilling to leave his commander. *Slav - Nephew of Venersis, one of the newest and youngest members. Gallery Trivia Site Navigation Category:Special Divisions Category:Shuaruri Tribe Military